User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 37: Acting Out (1)
Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan walks to his locker with Molly.) Molly: We only have two weeks left of school. Donovan: Yep. That's why us juniors better move to the senior locker. Molly: Haha! (They kiss.) Molly: Don't look now! Jocab's coming. (Jacob and JC walk past them.) Jacob: >cough< stealer. Donovan: >cough< loser. Jacob: You know what? Donovan: What?! (Molly keeps them apart.) Molly: Can we get through these last two weeks without violence? Jacob: I'm just trying to make things right! Molly: It's called moving on! Jacob: Watch! Just watch! (Jacob backs up slowly then leaves with JC.) Donovan: That doesn't sound good. This is bad. Opening Subplot: Damon (Damon runs into a bathroom. Liam and Daniel are in the hallway.) Liam: Maybe he had a loud dump. (They go in. They hear Damon throwing up.) Liam: No way. Damon: Huh? Oh hey. Daniel: Are you...? Damon: Today's lunch was horrible. What was in that stuff? Liam: It was a little dry. Daniel: Are you okay? Damon: I'm fine. Daniel: Then let's go back to class. Damon: You guys go ahead. It also rammed my stomach. (Daniel and Liam leave.) Liam: He must be sick. Daniel: No he's not. Liam: Huh? Daniel: He's at it again. Liam: The... bulimia? Daniel: Yep. Liam: How do you know? Daniel: Lunchtime is an hour away. Liam: Oh snap! Daniel: You better warn your brother. Liam: Okay. Daniel: Find Trevor and tell him too. (Liam runs. Daniel looks back and makes a worried look.) Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (Cassie and Rebecca are talking when Chloe walks up to them.) Chloe: Hey girls. Rebecca: Hey Chloe. Cassie: Hey. Chloe: So who's hangin tonight? Rebecca: Me and Cassie are going to see the new Scary Movie. Chloe: Can I come? Rebecca: There's only enough money for two of us. Chloe: Oh then how about this weekend? Rebecca: Cassie and I are going camping with Blake and Liam. Chloe: Room for me? Cassie: There's only enough for four. Chloe: Wow. You really have schedule that says "Minus Chloe", don't you? Rebecca: Come on Chloe. It's not that bad. Chloe: It's bad enough that some people like taking other people's best friends. (Chloe storms off.) Cassie: What did I do? Main Plot: Donovan (Jacob, JC, and Jo are in an empty classroom.) Jacob: I've had it! JC: You hate the school? Jacob: No. Donovan! He's ruined everytrhing this year. Jo: And what's that? Jacob: Frankie's parties, The dance, he took my girlfriend. Jo: Heh, I do agree that ruined fun times. JC: He's right. Jacob: I think we should jump him afterschool. Jo: Really? JC: It would be nice to kick his ass. Jo: I'm a tough girl and I've got nothing to do so why not? Jacob: Good. Afterschool, we haze his ass. Then, let's run him out!! (They all hive five.) Subplot: Damon (Damon comes out of a bathroom. Daniel, Liam and Trevor wait for him.) Damon: How did you know I was in this bathroom? Daniel: You vomit very loudly. Damon: Umm... Liam: You don't have to tell us. We already know. Damon: You don't know anything. Daniel: We're not stupid. Trevor: You're bulimic again. Damon: Look, I want to look my best. Trevor: Is this because of that movie? Damon: Yes... Trevor: You're being insecure. Damon: I want to look good for you. Trevor: You don't have to do that. Damon: But I don't want to be fat! Trevor: You're not fat! Daniel: Yeah Damon. You fine the way you are. Liam: Yeah. These are your close friends and your boyfriend telling you this. Trevor: That director was full of crap! Liam: We have to fix you. Damon: You don't understand! (Damon runs off.) Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (Chloe walks up to Cassie in the hallway.) Chloe: Rebecca's my friend, stop hogging her. Cassie: What's your deal? Chloe: My deal is you taking up Rebecca's time. I've known her longer than you. Cassie: That doesn't mean she can't be my friend. Chloe: Cancell you plans! Cassie: No, stop being an idiot. Chloe: Oh! So now I'm an idiot? Cassie: As long as you keep acting like one. Chloe: Stop being a bitch! Cassie: You're the real bitch. Get a damn grip! Chloe: We'll see about that. (Chloe storms off.) Main Plot: Donovan (Afterschool, Donovan is walking towards the exit. He stops and sees Jo, Jacob and JC outside waiting for him.) Donovan: No. No! (Donovan starts running back through the halls.) Subplot: Damon (Liam, Daniel and Trevor walk in the office. They see Mr. Hudson.) Mr. Hudson: Hey boys. What can I do you? Daniel: Damon's at it again. Mr. Hudson: At what? Trevor: He's bulimic...again. Liam: He won't listen to us. Trevor: Especially me. Mr. Hudson: Why you? Liam: They're dating. Mr. Hudson: Wait, Trevor's dating a guy? Trevor: I'm gay, Mr. Hudson. Now, focus. Liam: We need to fix him, quick. He's worse than before. Mr. Hudson: Okay, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for telling me. (Liam, Daniel, and Trevor walk out. Cassie walks in) Cassie: You wanted to see, sir? Mr. Hudson: Yeah... Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (Chloe walks past the office and sees Mr. Hudson talking to Cassie. Chloe overhears their conversation.) Mr. Hudson: I'm very sorry to tell you Cassie. Cassie: What happened? Mr. Hudson: You may be repeating Grade 9. Cassie: What?! Mr. Hudson: It sucks. Cassie: Why didn't you do something? I mean I'm friends with you're sister and I like your brother. Mr. Hudson: Cassie, I've done everything I can to get you to the tenth grade. It couldn't pay off. Cassie: You couldn't change my grades like Rebecca did to Liam's grades. Mr. Hudson: Huh? How did that happen? Cassie: Did Liam tell you that Rebecca hacked the school's... nevermind. Mr. Hudson: Umm okay. Cassie: Please. It's been because I'm dyslexic. It's hard for me. Mr. Hudson: I even used that excuse. The staff wouldn't take it. I'm sorry Cassie. (Cassie sighs.) Cassie: Just don't tell anyone. Mr. Hudson: No problem. (Chloe hides as Cassie walk out of the office and leaves. Chloe comes out and makes an smirk.) Chloe: Who's the bitch now? Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan runs out of the back of the school and hops over a fence.) Donovan: You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me! (He makes it home.) Donovan: I can't let them win. ...Next Week... ...Donovan fight back... Donovan: Come on! Bring it! Jacob: Mess him up! (Jacob, JC, and Jo charge at him.) ...Until an old enemy turns into his ally... Frankie: Guys, just leave alone. Donovan: Frankie? Frankie: Surprise! ...Damon overreacts... Damon: You can't do this to me! Mrs. Wells: It's the only way. Damon: You can't put me in rehab!! ...And Cassie goes head to head with Chloe... Chloe: That's for stealing my friend...niner. Cassie: And you are a SLUT!! Rebecca: Cassie! Liam: She has a crush on me? (Chloe and Cassie get into a fight.) ...All New Orlando TCB. Next on Degrassi and Orlando Wiki... Category:Blog posts